By The Light Of The Moon
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Severus has been searching for Harry forever. When he finds him, it's in the most unexpected place. Based on Swan Lake


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge List at the Bottom**

 _Beta'd by my Twin :P_

 **Word Count - 912**

* * *

 **By The Light Of The Moon**

* * *

Severus walked through the forest, cursing himself for the hundredth time. Why was he still searching? And better yet, why was he searching through forests?

Potter wasn't likely to be hiding up a tree, three years later, was he?

Rolling his eyes at himself, Severus looked for a place to set up camp for the night. Of course, he could just apparate home to Hogwarts, but the idea of going back a failure wasn't an option he was willing to contemplate.

He needed to find a water source, so after setting up his tent with a few waves of his wand, he cast a few protective circles around it and headed off in the opposite direction to the way he'd come. It didn't take him long to find a large lake, lit up by the moonlight.

A single swan sat by the edge of the lake. It was a beautiful creature, and Severus felt bad that he would have to disturb it. As he approached, the swan heard his footfall on the forest floor and turned to look at him.

It swam out into the water before Severus could get to the edge, and Severus watched in amazement as the beautiful white feathers morphed into tan human skin. He was struck dumb when a familiar head popped up out of the water, swimming towards him.

"Severus."

"P-Potter. What the bloody hell?"

He sat down at the water's edge, aware that he would be likely to fall if he didn't. Potter swam closer, though he remained in the water.

"It's a long story," Harry replied, his green eyes twinkling.

"Three years, Potter. I'm sure I have time to listen to your story. What happened?"

"Voldemort happened," Potter retorted bitterly. "Same as always."

"Potter… you killed Voldemort."

"Right. I know. I was there."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Come and sit with me," he murmured, holding his hand out.

"Ahhh, I have no clothes," Harry admitted.

Pulling his wand out, Severus conjured up a simple robe and then covered his eyes with his hand. "Tell me when you're decent, Potter, I wouldn't want to offend your fragile sensibilities."

He heard splashing as Harry walked up onto the bank, and a few moments later, he felt Harry sit down beside him.

"I'm good."

"Okay. So. Voldemort happened?"

Harry nodded. "He did. When I hit him with that last curse… he managed to hit me right back. I don't know exactly what curse it is, but during the day, I turn into a swan, and in the moonlight, I can be myself again."

Severus frowned. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Harry sighed.

"So, for three years, you've been out here all on your own?" Severus asked, turning to look at Harry properly.

When Harry nodded, Severus reached out to squeeze Harry's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Severus. You didn't know any better. I'm sure everyone thought I was out doing whatever young people do, with the war over."

Severus didn't want to tell him that that was exactly what the papers speculated he was doing. Instead he said, "The people that matter, those that knew you, have been worried sick about you. I'm not the only one who has been searching for you, Harry."

Harry leant closer suddenly, rubbing his face against Severus' shoulder. "Sorry. I know you don't like being touched… I just… I get a little lonely sometimes, you know? And now you're here and I just…"

"It's fine," Severus assured him, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

After a while, Harry sat back up. "How is everyone?"

"Who is everyone?" Severus asked, smirking.

"Well, you, Hermione, Ron? Neville? The Weasleys?"

"I'm fine," Severus said, waving it off. "The last time I was with the others, they were all happy. I have been searching for you for a while, Harry, so I don't know much more than you do I'm afraid."

"You were searching for me that long?" Harry asked, gasping. "Why?"

"First of all, it hasn't been _that_ long. I was in hospital recovering from a snake bite for five months."

"Nagini…" Harry muttered, trailing off. "But you're better, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been searching for you to satisfy my own curiosity that you are well," he said after a moment. "I wanted to ensure that the war hadn't had too much of a detrimental effect on you. Now that I know it has… Well. I shall help you fix it, of course."

"Is this still some kind of debt to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, tilting his head. "Because I know he was your mentor and everything, but -"

"Dumbledore was everyone's mentor," Severus replied. "But no. Any debts I owed were paid in full when the Dark Lord fell. This is… personal. I wanted to know that you were well."

"But with Voldemort dead, how can we undo the curse?" Harry asked quietly.

"It might surprise you, Potter, but I'm actually quite good at magic."

Harry laughed softly. "I never doubted that. Even when… well. I never doubted that you amazing at magic."

The moonlight was beginning to fade, dawn was nearing.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, okay?" Severus said, when Harry pointed that out. "How would you feel about relocating?"

"To where?"

"Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened. "We can go home?"

Severus offered him a small smile. "Yes, Harry. You can go home."

The smile Harry gave him before he moved back into the water made all the searching worth it.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Days of the Month** \- Ballet Day - Swan Lake inspired.

 **Character Appreciation** \- 17. Snake Bite

 **Lyric Alley** \- 14. But I get a little bit lonely

 **Serpents** \- 53. Hopi Rattlesnake - Fragile

 **Book Club** \- Glen Bateman - Curiosity / Mentor / It's okay, [name]. You didn't know any better."


End file.
